Bleacher seats may be utilized for seating at, for example, sporting events, and are commonly utilized because they are typically inexpensive while providing seating for many people in a relatively small area. Such bleacher seats are often unprotected from the elements such as the sun, rain, or snow. Thus, these seats are exposed to varying temperatures and weather conditions.
Bleacher seats that include wood seats may be susceptible to bleaching and cracking, particularly with prolonged exposure. In addition, such seats may also be susceptible to scratching, splintering, and staining during use.
As a result, bleacher seats that include metal seating, such as aluminum seats are utilized. Such seats are generally manufactured with ridges to reduce the chance of slipping on the seat surfaces. These aluminum seats, however, are generally uncomfortable and cold, particularly in cold climates.
Plastic seat covers may be utilized to provide a more comfortable seat surface but such plastic seat covers are susceptible to bowing and buckling during manufacture and as a result of expansion or contraction of the bleacher seat frames as the bleacher seats are exposed to the elements.
Improvements in durability of bench seats are therefore desirable.